Unknown
by rani singala
Summary: Hermione is full of mysteries and suprises. Her older sister is actually younger then she is, so how weird is this? The light also have a new ally! I know the summary sucks, but the story is interesting. Oh and Blasie is a girl, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her corner, and watched.

Her hair spiraled in black ringlets that framed her face. The jaw line was sharp, as if it had been drawn, and stuck out on her rather round-like face. With almonds as eyes, for shape and personality, you never knew what was going on in this little girl. And to top it off, her skin the hue of soft brown, blended her in with the dull lighting.

Who was she?

No one knew of this strange girl, sitting there looking quiet and undisturbed. And when approached showed proper manners, of 'Hello' and 'pardon me.'

To _just_ simply say she was just another nervous first year going across the lake with all the others, is _just_ simply an understatement as Albus Dumbledore leaned in the crystal ball, and looked closely at the child.

This was Blasie Zambanie.

The girl had no special looks that drew any attention for a second glance. Yet while the headmaster surveyed the students, he knew that she was the one.

While 2nd year Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall, she waited and hoped that everything would be alright. Her older sister was coming today, this was finally the day, after all this time, that she was to see her again, unblemished of the burden thrust upon her, the time for to straighten things out.

Now I may have lost you at this moment, but have you ever wondered how it was that Miss Granger here was so smart? Well, I'll give you a clue, it's not because she was a bookworm.

Hermione, watched with anticipation, as the sorting hat sung its song. She grinned knowingly when it stated that a new being, a new hope was to arrive. It didn't state for what, but it she didn't need it spelled it out for her.

I wonder if Dumbledore has figured it out, after all, it shouldn't be hard, he now knows my secret.'

The first years arrived, led by McGonagall, who wore a tight lipped line; while the first student was to be sorted, spared a glance at Dumbledore.

The glance confirmed Hermione's suspicions. As the sorting went on, she looked for her sister, her eyes landed on her. After a few seconds, her sister turned around and they were transfixed by each other.

'How long had it been, since she had last seen her? Oh, my, she looked so tired.'

"Zambanie," McGonagall called out, "Blasie."

Hermione broke her glance with her sister, as she stood on the stool, and watched the hat in anticipation.

McGonagall's eyes slightly widened, as she realized just exactly who she had called out. The name it was so familiar, where had she heard it before? She inwardly gasped, this was the girl! Albus hadn't told her much, as she and a selected few others were part of the light within. This consisted of the most important people in the Pheonix. So secret were they, none of the others, such examples as Snape, Tonks or even Harry knew of them.

The hat took it's time into judging where the young girl should go, and thus, being the hat he was able to see in her mind, much of it a barrier was placed, but he was informed of a plan that would work best if she was in Slythern. He readily agreed, knowing that this was the one, in which he had told of in his Welcome Song.

SLYTHEYN!

Hermione smiled, a small smile and looked at her plate, everything was going to plan.

Throughout the ceremony, Minevera, sorted the children, but her mind wandered. Albus hadn't given a detailed explanation, but had said that a girl was coming this year, which would forever change the result of the war. She had a sister who would remain unidentified and would help her along the way. The sister would show her to the light side, to be a spy, and cram the next 100 years of Defense of the Dark Arts, into the girl; and all of the other necessities of facing the war.

Someone had questioned, if she had the ability to teach 100 years worth material in a year, then why couldn't she teach this to Harry Potter? Wasn't he the one the prophesy said to kill Voldemort? And this was when Dumbledore had explained, that Harry would indeed be the only one to defeat Tom, but he would need it served in a silver platter to him. In other words, he would need some help to weaken Tom, and then he would finish him off.

After that she had questioned, when the unidentified, student was going to have time to teach all of the material? After all she was a student; she did have her own studies to concentrate upon. Albus had just smiled, and showed them a time turner. Through his 150 years of existence, he had worked at the Ministry, and had some very powerful friends with favors to deliver.

Minevera, heard Albus give the yearly speech, and went through dinner in a daze, thinking that a lot was going to happen this year.

Boy was she right. Not only did she have to worry about the new ally for the Light Side, but the excitement when the Chamber of Secrets was to re-open.

Hello! I know that this is a confusing chapter, but there is more. So tell me what you think of it so far. Oh, and as a hint, there are clues in this chapter that lead to foreshadowing and stuff. Oh, and if you think that 'older sister was coming' was a typo, it really isn't. Think about it!

One last thing, if you know a title for this story, I really need one!


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown

Chapter 2

Through the following days, Hermione saw her sister more times then she could remember.

As you may ask, or be curious at that, how did it that they met, without Harry's and Ron knowledge?

The library, my dear folks; Dumbledore had supplied her with a password to a portrait, toward the back of the Library, if anyone was to follow her, they would immediately find an interesting book along the way, and there attention focused elsewhere. Immediately after Hermione came within a foot of the portrait, the robot was activated and she went in the portrait, turning invisible before going in. (A lot of this secrecy is because Madame Pince didn't know about this) and if anyone was to come to look for her, there would be a hologram that sounded and responded just like her. And since it had been improved to that the touch felt the same way to. Sort of like a robot, always at command. Sometimes Mia, as the real Hermione called it, even went to classes for her. The same went for Blasie, she had a robot of hers too, to make her peppy and a quite hyper child, while in the mean time, she was rapidly learning material.

The robots came from Muggle future. As everyone in the Muggle realm suspects, in the future, the technology will be so complex and sophisticated, that they wouldn't have to do complete the simplest tasks themselves. And that my friend is where these robots came from, as the Clip Family, was known to both the Wizarding and Muggle world. Therefore they were rich and prosperous and owned businesses in both places and had there equal shares of important friends. So this was invented by a family scientist, who didn't publicly advertise.

Now the Clip name is the maiden last name for both girls here, how and why they got changed are up to you to find out, or if I tell you later, either way.

Hermione turned around the corner and up to the portrait, of a stack of books being held by the founder of Ravenclaw. The eyes in the back of her head scanned the area if anyone was near. When she didn't find anyone, she stepped closer to the portrait, she immediately became invisible and the robot her activated to sit at the table not to far from the picture. It looked that she had admired the portrait then went to the table. She said the password in sign language, and stepped in to find her sister napping peacefully on the couch.

Hermione smiled at her older sister, and looked through the work, to see what had been accomplished. The way that the system worked was that in 128 days she was to teach her sister a 96 years worth material. She accomplished this task from natural powers. In the Clip family, once a generation, there is one gifted child. The children of the past have had many different abilities, some of them to look into the future (would it surprise you that Twlerany was related to the Clips? Only partly anyway that's why she has to make her living as a fraud) can transform into any animal, or as Hermione had, she was able to consume as much as knowledge as she wanted to, remember it, and then teach it to others at whatever pace she wanted to. The fastest that she was able to, was every 2 hours of continuous it would equal to a month of information. So 1 year of knowledge equaled to 24 hours. But as every person had to sleep, it took a while longer. So this was the big secret.

Hermione gently woke the lying figure, by the tip of her shoe, not bothering to bend herself.

"Wake up Blasie," she commanded in a stern voice imitating McGonagall. The figure just went on sleeping as if it had never heard. Hermione though used this opportunity, to her advantage. "Imperio" she said calmly, taking in as the figure struggled, from the curse. "Wake up," she commanded, the figure kept on sleeping, or in this case just lying on the couch with her eyes closed. "That a girl," Hermione complimented, "you get your sleep done, then remember to complete the Learning to Appreciate, Observe then to defeat the complex parts of the Dark Arts' Volume 465."

She looked around in the now cluttered area, surveying of what was to come. She knew that the Chamber of Secrets was open, and had plans on having Mia, getting petrified, it would work magnificently, no one would ever be able to say that she was pureblood, if they ever caught onto that notion that is. But one thing still bothered her, that Malfoy boy. He was always causing so much trouble, and it was causing Mia, a lot of confusion, with all the emotion buzzing around. But thankfully to the genius invention of displaying emotion, Mia was able to act angry at the right moments. And for these occasions she had also programmed some witty comments, which would work perfectly. And soon she would start feeding Mia, the information leading towards the Chamber, since Dumbledore had expressed his concerns with Lucious Malfoy and the blackmailing events, he had told her almost everything that he knew, which wasn't much. So with a little bit of researching she was able to complete the puzzle, and get everything straight. Now all she had to do was get Wonder Boy to get it, and that wasn't going to be a problem.

The year went on, and as you have read in the series, you know what's going to happen, the Golden Trio defeat evil and everyone is happy and safe for the moment. Blah Blah Blah, if you don't know, then read the books, it's kind of hard to tell the main facts in a few short sentences.

So 3rd year passed, and the during the 4rth year the Triwizard Tournament occurred. And things started to spice up.

Hey y'll! How did you like this chappie? Well if you want to, and it is highly encouraged to press that purple button on the left right there. Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but I own none of the characters, they are all J.K. Rowlings and all. Except for the plot, and that is mine.


End file.
